Saiyans and Their Senses of Humor
by Jewlbunny
Summary: This is funny stuff that has happened to the Saiyans on Popstar while on said planet. I hope you all enjoy this. Raided T for safety, because I don't know what kind of jokes I may put on this story, and all of them might not be for little kids.
1. Ch 1 Nappa is Trolling!

**This is a filler story that I have invented. It's got some Family Guy like moments. Good news everyone, I got a job. Bad news I won't be able to do as much writing as I'd like to do, but then again it's a part time job, and seasonal as well. Oh well...This fic is brought to you by a twenty-two year old Christian I do not own any of these people this story ever mentions.  
**

**Ch. 1 Nappa is Trolling!**

"Okay, okay! He's gonna be so mad!" Trules laughed and having a hard time breathing. They just entered into the cave after pulling a prank on King DeDeDe. It had been so long since they had any fun and pulling pranks together. They haven't done that since they were children.

"I know! But it's not the best one that's ever happened on Popstar." Bardock said calming down.

"What? Who?"

"You are not going to believe it but, it was Nappa."

"Nappa?"

_Cue cutaway:_

King DeDeDe was having a huge feast when the doors crashed opened to reveal Nappa. He was freaking out.

"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you aught to know." he then fell to the floor passed out.

"Guards! Take care of that troll!" DeDeDe shouted as he ran for the hills.

The guards then found their way to the dungeon and found the funniest thing they have even seen...The troll face picture.

When it was presented to DeDeDe he could hear the Trolling song playing in his head.

"NAPPA!" he shouted as Nappa was laughing about his prank.

_End cutaway:_

"It would've been funnier if he said Trololololololololololo in the dungeon!" Trules laughed as he and his brother laughed at the story.

"If I had then DeDeDe would've figured it out." Nappa said walking in on the conversation.

"Okay, but it still would've been funny."

"BARDOCK! TURLES!" they heard DeDeDe shouting in the distance. And everyone laughed.

**It's short I know. But it made you laugh though didn't it? I was inspired to do that when I watched Harry Potter done by ponies. It was so funny, it was Derpy that said "Trololololololo in the dungon! Trololololololololo in the dungeon! thought you aught to know." I laughed at that, and the best part was they had the _"Troll face"_ on the troll. I had a kick writing this hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and God bless you.**


	2. Ch 2 A 'Blue Harvest Moment'

**Here's another moment in their lives that was funny. I've had this one on the brain for a while hope you enjoy it. this story is brought to you by a twenty-two year old Christian.**

**Ch. 2 A 'Blue Harvest Moment'**

"Okay weariest thing you've done since coming to Popstar." Tuff said wanting to know what they thought was weird to them.

"I have to say the time that we had to help Kawasaki in the kitchen." Nappa said remembering when they helped in the Flame War.

"I'd say when we saw that talking tree, Whispy." Vegeta said remembering the time Bardock dragged him into the forest to get some apples from said tree.

"I say trying to get used to not having that thing control me, it's a weird transition." Turles said.

"Not having a beer at all on this planet. I can't believe how long I've been sober on this planet!" Onin complained, "That and dealing with him everyday." he said about Turles.

"Onin, not now. I'd say it was that 'Blue Harvest' moment when we were sneaking around the factory, remember Kirby?"

"Yeah, I remember!" Kirby shouted with glee.

_Cue Cutaway:_

_"Just follow my lead and act real cool." Bardock said to Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Meta Knight. They then began to sneak towards the door that they weren't allowed to go through in the most interesting way. Whail everyone was still working, saxophone music began to play as they sneak to the door and stopping every time the brass instrument stops playing for a short time. And they quickly sneak themselves through the door as the music ended. (AN: If you don't know what I'm talking about then go on Youtube, and look up Wtf Family Guy Star Wars Moments at 2:34.)_

_End Cutaway:_

They laughed at that moment as Meta Knight walked in.

"You're laughing at that 'Blue Harvest' moment aren't you?" Meta Knight asked getting a nod in response and his eyes turned pink at the memory. It was moments like that that made life more humorous.

**It has a somewhat touching ending. What do you think? Did you like it? I only have one review from Beach102. Thank you very much. Thank you all for reading, please review, and God bless you.  
**


End file.
